Honey! I Shrunk The Ninjas!
by LunaLorna
Summary: [SasuSaku] The village of Konoha has grown up and with it, so have the young ninjas that we once knew. When a strange new class is added to the school's timetable, a series of amusing events begin to take place! [fluff]
1. Chapter 1  Every Action Has A Reaction

_Disclaimer – I do not own ANYHTING!_

_Warning – I ignored all time skips and important details in the original anime! This is my fanfic and I will continue to build it my own way!_

_Summary – Well... you'll have to find out won't you?_

Honey, I Shrunk the Ninjas!

Chapter One – To Every Action, There Is a Reaction.

Hatake Kakashi stood at the front of the class, his usual perverted book in hand. It was the beginning of another term at the Ninja Training School of Konoha. The school was still on the same grounds as when it had been first built, but extensions had been made and money had been accumulated. The school was much larger now and the classes were not purely training, day in, day out.

"Alright, now settle, I have some important news for you all today!" Kakashi clapped his hands together and beamed at the class through his mask.

He made sure that all eyes were on him before taking out a scroll from his back pocket.

"Since you will all be turning 17 very soon and none of you can say that you've had much experience with trust or responsibility," Haruno Sakura's mouth dropped open at this remark, "we have decided to insert an extra class into your time table."

A wave of whispers broke out among the class as to what the new class could possibly contain information on. Sakura folded her arms across her chest and scowled at her desk.

"As if we don't already have enough work! And how can Kakashi-Sensei possibly say that we've never had any experience with responsibility!?"

Her angry rant only received a typical grunt from her team mates who had long ago tired of hearing about how they had too much work. Kakashi waved the class silent again, as if to say 'look do you want to know what the class is or not?'

"The class is called 'Parents of The Future!' The class will last 3 months. Carry on your conversations while I hand round the group listings!"

** Later that day **

Sakura read over the list as she made her way through the market streets of the village towards her house.

_Group One – Choji, TenTen, Hinata._

_Group Two – Neji, Ino, Gaara._

_Group Three – Shikamaru, Temari, Lee._

_Group Four – Kiba, Kankuro, Shino. _

_Group Five – Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke._

"Well that's strange," Sakura mused to herself, "All the other teams seemed to get split up… but not our team…"

She shook herself mentally thinking that it was probably a good thing. Naruto might not be much help, but at least she was with Sasuke-kun. The whole thing would probably be a complete joke of test or something. Kakashi-Sensei wasn't exactly the most responsible teacher in the world anyway, always turning up late.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan!"

Naruto's voice echoed into her thoughts as he appeared next to her, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Sakura-Chan, you just stormed off with the list after class! Is something wrong with the groups we've been put in?"

Sakura placed the list into Naruto's hands and calmly set off again. She didn't want to deal with Naruto right now. What she wanted was to find out how Kakashi was planning to test their responsibility if he couldn't even be responsible himself.

** The next Day **

Kakashi was late again, as per usual. Sakura hummed to herself as the class waited for their teacher to arrive. Nothing was out of the ordinary, Sasuke-Kun was just sitting at his desk, Naruto was attempting to break into her thoughts by yelling at her and the rest of the class were just being the rest of the class.

"Sorry I'm late class, I got lost on the road of li-"

Kakashi was interrupted by a chorus of "LIAR!" from his class.

"So," Kakashi carried on, un-phased by the outburst from the class, "yesterday each team was given a piece of paper that stated the groups in which you would be undertaking this course."

Kakashi spared the class a smile through his mask as the class shuffled around to the groups they had been assigned.

"For the purpose of the class, you will all be spending the next 3 months in houses separate from the rest of the class."

This caused a ripple of chatter to run through the class.

"When you reach the house that you have been assigned to, you will find a note including details of what you must do next! Once your group is called, come to me for your house assignment."

Group after group were called up and left for their houses, until only Group Five were left, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto.

"So, it's our turn now, right?" asked Naruto, rather over enthusiastically.

"Yeah, you guys are going to be staying in house 153, you go behind the school and then keep going straight down the road. It's the first house after all the shops, impossible to miss, too."

Kakashi waved them off then sat back onto his desk.

_I wonder which one of them will get it._


	2. Chapter 2  Why Not Try The Bottle?

_Disclaimer – Sadly, I do not own the Naruto guys and girls... no matter how much I wish I did…_

_Warning – May contain traces of fangirl pairings, such as SasuSaku, and I have ignored all time skips and such._

_Summary - …Why should I tell you again?_

Previously_ - Kakashi waved them off then sat back onto his desk._

_I wonder which one of them will get it._

Chapter Two – Why Not Try The Bottle?

Naruto, over excited as always, ran ahead to the house that they had been assigned while Sakura just looked at the ground; Sasuke hadn't said a word since they left the school.

"Hey! Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called back, "I think this is the place! Yeah! 153! Time to get a good grade! DATTEBAYO!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke to see if he seemed to be speeding up at all. No such luck, he was so laid back and cool… But she already knew that, that was why she liked him so much.

"Come on then, Sasuke-Kun!" she said, putting on a smile, "Let's do our best together!"

Her encouragement was greeted by a grunt from Sasuke, who obviously wasn't falling for her 'oh yes I AM interested' act. They continued walking up to the house, where Naruto seemed ecstatic for them to finally be getting in.

"Sakura-Chan! Put the key in! Where's the key? Sakura-Chan, where's the key?"

Sakura looked at Naruto for a minute, considering whether to slap some sense into him or not. After her better nature had won the argument, she looked around trying to find where the key might be hidden.

After a few minutes of searching, Sakura looked up, only to see Sasuke push the door open. She looked up and smiled apologetically as Naruto bounded into the house, immediately seeking out whatever it was that they were supposed to be doing.

Sakura walked into the large house, it was lavishly decorated with white and gold and little hints of red, quite breathtaking really. She stared up at the high ceiling and turned in a circle to take it all in.

"Sasuke-Kun… Isn't it wonderful?" She asked, hoping to get some kind of reaction out of him.

"It's nothing on the mansion." Sasuke replied shortly.

Sakura nodded, as if she understood why he was being so cold. Their silence was broken by Naruto bursting in from what was possibly the lounge.

"Sakura-Chan! Sasuke-Teme!" he cried breathlessly, his eyes wide and sparkling with excitement, "Come into the front room!"

Without warning, Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her into the front room. He stopped in front of the coffee table and beamed at her as she looked down at three bottles, in each of them, a scroll. Sakura picked on up and looked at it. There was a note stuck to the side of it.

_Group 5, _

_Here are three bottles, once you have opened them; retrieve the scroll and each run your finger over the writing of your own scroll. _

_Happy house warming,_

_Hatake Kakashi._

Sakura read the note aloud to Sasuke and Naruto, before pulling her own scroll from the bottle. She watched the other two do the same then proceeded to run her finger over the writing, as the note had instructed.

"So… What was that supposed to do?" Sakura wondered to herself, out loud.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said, sounding slightly less cold than normal and a little worried.

Sakura turned around. There, in front of her, was a six year old version of Naruto. He was clinging to Sasuke's leg, blue eyes shining, as always. He looked up at her and smiled in such an adorable way that, even though she knew it was just the old annoying Naruto inside, she couldn't help but smile right back.

"Mummy?" said the little Naruto.

"Well…" replied Sakura, pausing to think, "Yes, I guess I am."

Naruto smiled brightly and looked up at Sasuke.

"Daddy?" he asked, staring up at the stony eyed figure that he was clinging onto.

"Hn." replied Sasuke.

Naruto grinned mischievously and held out another piece of paper that had been on the coffee table. Sakura took it and read over it;

_So I see that one out of your group is now only 6 years old. The assignment is now officially in progress! If you would all be so kind as to oblige, I would like to have you all back at the school this evening for a fill in session._

_Hatake Kakashi_

_P.S. Make sure you bring your children!_

Sakura tried to comprehend the information she had just been given. She passed the note to Sasuke, who in turn grew wide eyed.

** Later That Evening **

At 6pm, Sakura turned to Sasuke and, breaking the silence, she got up from an arm chair and called Naruto down from wherever he had gone in the house. The two of them hadn't gone and looked around yet, their minds were too busy trying to overcome the fact that they were now the "parents" of Naruto for 3 months.

"I suppose we'd better get ready and go then…" Sakura said, a blank look still on her face.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, hardly knowing what he was doing. Naruto bounded down the stairs with all the energy of ten puppies, raring to go.

After Sasuke and Sakura had changed into some more casual clothes, they set off for the school, back the way they had come.

"…And remember that time at the beach? When the tide came in so far that the ice cream car nearly floated away?" Naruto babbled on happily about all the memories he had of them as a family. Sasuke refused to hold his hand, so Sakura had offered to carry him so that he wouldn't start to cry. She nodded blankly at everything he said, until they finally reached the school.

Sakura set Naruto down on the ground and took his hand as Sasuke pushed open the door, revealing a classroom full of their classmates and a few miniature versions.

Sasuke blinked and Sakura's jaw dropped as she noticed who some of the miniatures were.

"Hey! Sakura! Over here!" TenTen gestured to a table next to her and Choji. And what looked like a mini Hinata.

"TenTen?" Sakura asked, "Is that Hinata?"

"Yeah! Isn't she cute?" TenTen smiled at pulled the little Hinata up onto her lap as she giggled, "Is that a… mini Naruto?"

Sakura nodded a picked Naruto up to stop him clinging onto her leg.

"Is Kakashi-Sensei late for a meeting that he himself scheduled?"

"It would appear so." said Sasuke, who, despite the fact that all around him were miniature versions of his classmates, still looked bored.

"So," said Sakura, trying to stop Naruto from wriggling off of her lap, "who else got shrunk to six year old size?"

TenTen looked around, calculating who was and wasn't attempting to control a struggling child.

"Well, it looks like we have miniatures of Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto and Gaara."

"You're kidding right?" asked Sakura when she heard the last name.

"Nope, I bet you're thinking the same as me," TenTen grinned, "six year old Gaara… Could you get much cuter?"

The two of them giggled and let their miniature team mates slip off their laps to go and play with the other children.


	3. Chapter 3 Sun Rise, Sun Set

_Disclaimer – Naruto is not mine… TT_

_Warning – May contain traces of nuts. Oh no wait… That's cereal! May contain traces of fangirl pairings and OOCness on characters. Also, I may have ignored all important details… like timeskips._

_Summary – I suck at these… Just read the thing to find out _

Previously - _"Nope, I bet you're thinking the same as me," TenTen grinned, "six year old Gaara… Could you get much cuter?"_

_The two of them giggled and let their miniature team mates slip off their laps to go and play with the other children._

Chapter Three – Sun Rise, Sun Set.

Hatake Kakashi entered the classroom, late as per usual, to the rather unnerving sight of 10 full sized ninjas attempting, and failing, to control 5 miniature versions of their classmates. He walked up to the desk, smiling round the room in a rather bored way.

"Right class! Ah, shall we get started, now that I have found my way through-"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura burst out, sounding more than a little frantic, as she tried to keep a hold on Naruto, "You're late!"

"And now, onto the meeting!" Kakashi sat on his desk and put his finger tips together as he surveyed the class, "Looks like we have some interesting group results then! Well, firstly I should tell you that the transformation on your classmates is not permanent! You guys who are still full size will be looking after your mini classmates for 3 months!" This caused a groan from most of the class, "You'll be acting as their parents with your partner in the group!"

This last comment caused the class to fall silent. Kankuro and Shino looked at each other and then at Kakashi.

"No… No. Freaking. Way." Said Kankuro, narrowing his eyes at Kakashi.

"Ah, yes!" Kakashi ignored the death looks he was getting from Kankuro and Shino and grinned at the class again, "I wondered how you'd react to the, ah, little bump in the plan!"

"Oh hell, you two," Sakura piped up, "it's not like you have to kiss or be in love or anything! It's just an assignment! Right, Sensei?"

"That's right, Sakura. All you're expected to do is look after your child. You ARE expected to bond with them and act as their parents, however, as they will have memories of you as their parents as some of you may have already discovered!"

**Later That Evening**

"Well, I'm glad that's over," Sasuke grumbled, "waste of time, all that stuff about child care."

Sakura merely nodded in response, as she looked down at the sleeping Naruto in her arms. She felt the strange urge to tell Sasuke off and, it being that time of the month, she decided that she would.

"Sasuke," she started, "you've only moaned about this assignment so far! Can't you even look at it and think something positive!? I mean, look at Naruto! He's adorable! Can't you ever feel anything but uncertainty and loathing!?"

Sasuke grunted an inaudible response and carried on walking ahead of Sakura. She sighed and brushed a few stray hairs off of Naruto's face before following Sasuke up the path towards their new home.

**Later That Evening… Again…**

Sakura slipped back through Naruto's bedroom door, after admiring what a nice place the house was.

"Oh, Sasuke-Kun," she sighed, "why couldn't you be more enthusiastic about us working together?"

She shook her head, trying to shake off the thoughts of Sasuke and put her mind back on track with the assignment.

"Sakura…" Sasuke's voice drifted in from the front room, "There's another note…"

Sakura walked in and stood behind Sasuke, reading the note over his shoulder.

"So we have to get married… In effect." she said softly, almost to herself.

"Hn." said Sasuke. Sakura took it as an 'I need to lie down…', because Sasuke left the room with one hand against his head.

"I guess I'd better get you to bed then, Naruto…"

Sakura smiled to herself, as she picked up the sleeping Naruto. She carried him out of the living room, into the marble floored corridor, still marvelling at the fact that she was living here, before climbing the staircase to the bedrooms.

Nudging the door to Naruto's room open with her elbow, Sakura looked around. The walls were blue with silver stars painted on. It looked pretty nice. There was a chest of drawers pushed up against the far wall and a small toy-box next to it.

Sakura set Naruto down on the bed, gently, pulling the covers up over him.

"I guess we'll have to get you some new clothes, huh?" she whispered to the sleeping Naruto, as she took a look in the drawers.


	4. Chapter 4 Baby, We Can Talk All Night

_Disclaimer – I own nothing. Except perhaps this sock… Yeah._

_Warning – May contain OOCness, fangirl pairings and as usual, I have ignored all timeskippyness and such like._

_Summary – QQQ. Just read it?_

Previously - _Sakura set Naruto down on the bed, gently, pulling the covers up over him._

"_I guess we'll have to get you some new clothes, huh?" she whispered to the sleeping Naruto, as she took a look in the drawers._

Chapter Four – Baby, we can talk all night.

Sakura shut the door, gently and leant against it, breathing a sigh of happiness. She had achieved her childhood dream, even if it was only a school project. She had Sasuke as her soon-to-be husband, a sweet little kid, a perfect house and who knew what could happen next?

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice came from the door of his room, "we need to talk about this project."

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke, but instead of seeing cold eyes with a vengeance, she saw frightened eyes that needed help keeping together. She nodded and followed Sasuke back down the staircase and into the living room.

"What exactly did you want to talk about, Sasuke-Kun?" she said, blushing just a little.

Sasuke sighed heavily, before flopping down on the sofa and prodding the seat beside him, indicating that Sakura should sit down too.

"I wanted… I wanted to say that I'm…" Sasuke paused, apparently trying to come up with the courage to say whatever it was he wanted to say, "I'm sorry. I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Sakura was slightly taken aback at his sudden change of heart.

"Sorry for what Sasuke-Kun?"

"For being a jerk…" He sighed and sank lower in to the sofa, "I know how much this project means to you, and you seem to be enjoying yourself. I'll try to stop ruining it for you."

Sakura resisted the urge to throw herself upon Sasuke. Instead she just smiled and nodded.

"It's ok, Sasuke-Kun. All you need to do is try to act like we're your own family."

Sasuke looked up and nodded, to signify that he understood and he would do his best to make it easy, for the both of them.

** The Next Day **

Sakura opened one eye, sleepily and glanced at the clock on the bedside table in her new room.

"Half Seven… Ick…" she sighed, "Go… Go go go… Get up, lazy thing…" she muttered to herself as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Gotta get up… On the count of three, then. One… Two…" Sakura paused, "Two." she said, again, "One… Two… … Twooo… THREE!"

She pulled her legs around so that they hung off the side of the bed and then pushed up off the bed with her hands… And collapsed next to the wardrobe.

"Mummy, why are you on the floor?" Naruto's voice drifted in to Sakura's room from the landing.

"Mummy was just…" Sakura fumbled for an excuse, "Mummy was just… Uh… Doing her morning stretches!"

** After Much Stretching and Yawning **

Sakura, having finally managed to drag herself out of the bedroom, stared into the air, as she stirred her coffee absent mindedly. Sasuke sat across the table from her, apparently pondering the mysteries of the universe.

Sakura took a deep breath.

"Sasuke-kun…" she started, but was cut off by Sasuke, himself.

"Sakura, you take Naruto today. I need to think some things over."

Sakura was a little taken a back at the "request", but she decided to take it in her stride and go along with it. Just as she was about to get up to leave the table, Naruto came bouncing into the kitchen.

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" he cried, jumping up on Sakura's lap, with a huge grin on his face, and hugging her tight.

Sakura ruffled Naruto's hair and smiled down at him, not noticing Sasuke smile slightly at the strange scene.


	5. Chapter 5 Stop Crying Your Heart Out

_A/N: Hey guys I'm really happy that you're enjoying the story so far! There might be a bit of a gap between this chapter and the next, 'cause I'm suffering from the dreaded writers block D So yeah, sorry in advance 3_

_Disclaimer – I own nothing 3 No one 3 No things 3 Nor thingies 3_

_Warning – May contain OOC-ness etc. etc. 3 Please bear with my fandoms 3_

_Summary – SasuSaku. Need I say more?_

Previously - _"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" he cried, jumping up on Sakura's lap, with a huge grin on his face, and hugging her tight._

_Sakura ruffled Naruto's hair and smiled down at him, not noticing Sasuke smile slightly at the strange scene._

Chapter Five – Stop Crying Your Heart Out.

"Right!" Sakura grinned to herself. She had managed, single handed, to get Naruto into an orange t-shirt and black bottoms.

"Mummy, where are we going today?" Naruto asked, putting on a puppy dog face, especially for Sakura. She laughed and patted his head.

"I don't know, we'll ask daddy, as soon as he's finished getting ready!" She smiled and picked Naruto up and swung him round in her arms, making him giggle and squirm.

"Ne, Sakura?" Sasuke's voice drifted in from the corridor, "I'm going to see Neji… I need to talk to him about some… Stuff… I'll come back by lunch, I… Promise."

Sakura blinked. This was the first time she'd heard Sasuke so out of it. And since when did he go to Neji for help?

"Oh, Ok, Sasuke-Kun! I'll take Naruto to see Hinata, maybe!" Assuming that Sasuke had heard her, Sakura waited to hear the door slam. But no slam came, just the quiet click of Sasuke in a strange mood as he went out into the village. "Oh wooooooow!" Sakura squealed tickling Naruto, "He's great, isn't he?" She smiled and put Naruto down, "So, you want to go and see Hinata-Chan?"

Naruto blushed and nodded as Sakura took his hand and led him out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, where she handed him a cereal bar to eat as they were walking.

** After a Long Walk Across The Village **

Sakura smiled as she watched Naruto run towards Hinata, then stop, turn around and blush, before carrying on towards her. She and TenTen were sitting at the top of a hill, where TenTen and Choji had been assigned a house. Apparently, Choji had also disappeared for the day.

"Yeah, he said he was going to Neji-Kun's place, why? Did Sasuke say something?"

"Kind of," Sakura looked up at the clouds, "he said he needed to ask Neji some things, but he seemed really out of it, like he didn't know what he should have been doing."

"Maybe your over reacting, Sakura-Chan," TenTen grinned, putting a hand on her shoulder, "or maybe he's fallen madly in love with you and can't think straight anymore, because you're such a vision of beauty!"

The two girls lay back on the hill and laughed as the clouds swirled over their heads.

** Some Time Later **

"Sakura?" Sasuke shook Sakura's arm, not sure what to do, "Sakura… Uh… Wake up?" Sakura stirred a little, before rolling over and clinging to Sasuke's arm, pinning him to the spot.

"Panda…" She mumbled, bringing her legs up to her chest, as she slept.

"Ne, Sakura, Naruto's with Hinata, you need to wake up." Sasuke tried in vain to remove his arm from Sakura's grip, but she had grown strong over the years of trying to match her team mate's strength.

Finally, Sasuke relented. It had become apparent that Sakura wasn't going to wake up any time soon and his arm was beginning to ache, from pulling so hard on it. Bending down, he lifted her gently off of the ground and let her rest in his arms; bridal style. Looking down at her, Sasuke could at least see why Naruto liked her so much; the way her hair fell across her face when she was sleeping was beautiful.

** After a Long Walk, With Tired Arms **

Sasuke set Sakura down on the sofa and slipped his arm out of her grasp. Sighing heavily, he slumped down into an armchair. He'd never had any problems with being in a house by himself before, but it felt weird being here with just a sleeping Sakura. He sighed again, it was getting towards three in the afternoon and he needed to go and get Naruto back. It looked as if he would just have to leave her sleeping.

Stepping out of the front door, Sasuke looked around, unsure of where to go to find Naruto. His conversation with Neji that morning seemed distant and he could hardly remember where Sakura had told him Naruto would be.

_ Flashback _

"_So… what should I do?" Sasuke leant back in the chair that he was sitting in._

"_Well, you could either tell her and risk her becoming just another fangirl, or you could just carry on being the cold un-feeling Sasuke that you pretend to be and risk never having a chance with her." _

_ End Flashback _

Sasuke set off towards the hill where he had found Sakura. Neji was right; he had to tell her at some point… but when?

** After dragging a reluctant Naruto away from his new girlfriend **

"…And Hinata-Chan likes ramen too!"

Sasuke forced a smile at Naruto, who was bouncing along the path in front of him, explaining in great detail his day with Hinata.

_Maybe when we get back Sakura will be awake and we can eat… then maybe I can tell her._


End file.
